What have I gotten myself into
by yukira1997
Summary: I just wanted to play the game. I didn't ask to be IN it! Well, a lot of things seem more real than the game. For one thing, Tia isn't mute! but I have to get back home, and if joining the chosen's journey is what I need to do to get back, then so be it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Uhh... well this is my first fic so it might no be that good,and It's a self-insert so if you don't want to read it, it's okay. But I'd be happy if you read it until the end.. And I sort of changed the intro a little bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avalon code nor are the characters mine, only the SI is.**

**I hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

I was alone in the house. My parents had gone to my grandparent's place with my little bother, and won't be back until Monday . No one would be able to stop me from doing anything I want for 48 hours. And only one word crossed my mind...

"Freedom!" I shouted happily as I made a beeline to my room. After I turned on the AC, I immediately flopped on my bed sighing in content. I sat up then pulled my very dark brown hair into a ponytail.

Now, what to do... I thought as I tapped my fingers on the table. I guess I could start doing my homework... Nah, I'd be wasting my only opportunity of doing something I'd ever wanted to do without someone reprimanding me!... Wow, that was a long sentence even for me.

"Dammit! I can't think of anything to do..." I groaned. Then I remembered my poor neglected Nintendo Dsi. Hmm... well... what the heck, there's no harm in playing it. I nodded to myself and got up from my bed. I took out my Dsi from the closet that I had placed it in, then sat back on the bed.

"What to play, what to play..." I murmured absently, as I skimmed through the games. A smile crept to my lips as my eyes stopped at a familiar game that I used to be obsessed about... Avalon Code.

It's been a few months since the last time I played it. I grinned, I remember the first time I played this game. I kept on dying, man, I was pathetic.

Well, since I have nothing to do... Avalon Code it is then! As the intro started to play, I leaned on the wall listening to the song intently. I yawned, my eyelids were starting to feel heavy... Strange, I don't think it's _that_ late yet.

"...so sleepy..." I mumbled. The song was still playing, filling the room with it's soft melody... I felt my body grow heavy. My eyes were starting to close... my shoulders slumped as the stylus that I was holding fell to the floor.

...Ow. Wha...what happened? Urgh... my head hurts. I opened my eyes but all I saw was darkness. What the-? Am I going blind? I felt terrible but I willed myself to sit up from where I was lying. I tried to make my eyes adjust to the dark but it wouldn't. Now I was scared, I never liked the dark especially when I'm alone.

I gulped. Get a hold of yourself Myhrra! This is only some kind of nightmare which you'll be able to wake up from soon. I tried to calm myself with shaky breaths then forced my body to move from where I was standing.

I don't how long I was walking, but I _do _know that my feet were starting to hurt... a lot. I sighed.

"Hurry up and wake up already me!" I cried out to no one in particular, my voice echoing through the darkness... which was kinda creepy.

_The end of life as we know it is here..._

I yelped and stumbled back a bit in surprise. Whipping my head from side to side trying to see where the voice had come from.

"wh-who's there?" I shouted, my voice shaking a bit.

_For Man has strayed from the path..._

A small orb of light was now forming in front of me. It felt kind of warm... and I just kind of, uhh... stared at it.

_I shall incinerate_ _them with the earth... And from their ashes. A new world will be born..._

I realized that the voice was coming from the light and that what it was saying was sort of... familiar. And well I umm... just stared at it some more but with more shock than before.

_Let us bind a deal between us... for you shall attain my hearts desire..._

The light's voice was now louder shaking me out of my stooper. And I could have sworn it rolled its eyes on me...

_Now reach out your arms and recieve me..._

Huh? Was it telling me to touch it or something? I made a face but shrugged and started to reach out my hand. Why not, it's just a dream anyway. Might as well go along with it.

_Know the truth to help the chosen..._

As soon as my fingers had touched it, I felt like the wind was knocked out of me and my stomach plummeting... Urk, I'm gonna hurl... I covered my hand with my free hand, already tasting tha bile in my mouth. Blech.

_You must help the chosen one of the book of prophecy to overcome the obstacles that have appeared...and I shall lend you my power to help you on this journey..._

W-wait, Chosen one? Book of prophecy? What? My eyes were becoming wider and wider as I realized... I was being _sucked in_. I pulled on my hand that was holding onto the orb but, of course, didn't do anything at all and I was still being sucked in.

"Oh crap..." I muttered.

_As long as corruption exists... the flame of destruction will come... _

I screamed, feeling my whole body drop downward... fast. Gusts of wind blew on my face as my surroundings started to change. Then, to my horror, I realized I was falling.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh my freakin' goodness! I'm gonna DIE!" I shrieked. My vision started to darken. Ah shoot I'm gonna faint... I thought as my conscience started slipping away. I almost missed what the light said next.

_Until we attain true enlightenment... _

Then I fainted.

**Well this is the start of the adventure I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if it's a little slow-paced and if it's badly written, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Please tell me if you see anything wrong with it and** **if I should continue this story.**

**Thank you for reading it until the end! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my story. Well, here's chapter two! Please keep reading I promise it'll get better but for now it's a little slow...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avalon code nor are the characters mine, if I did I, would have made a sequel by now XD.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

My back hurt.

That was the first thing I became aware of as I lay here; but where was _here, _exactly? I didn't know. I just knew that my back was sore, and the ache was starting to pull me out of sleep.

I shifted slightly, attempting to reach a more comfortable position, and frowned. This all felt wrong...this didn't feel like my bed. It was kind of damp, and smells like... soil? But that couldn't be right...

I opened my eyes, hoping that I was wrong, that I was really home in my bed.

"...What?" I murmured to myself, gaping at my surroundings.

It looked like I was on a hill of some sort, and it had a cliff near the edge but it was too cloudy to see anything beyond it though. I glanced around, my frown steadily deepening. I sat up then leaned on some kind of huge rock.

Disoriented, I reached up to rub my forehead. How the hell had I gotten here...? What is this place? I still felt half-asleep; and my back still hurts. I shook my head, squinting my eyes shut for a moment.

The last thing I remembered... I had been at home and was about to play my NDS, then I...

Starting to truly wake up, I frowned. I had a dream that I was falling, but that didn't explain how I got here. There wasn't any place like this near my home, I don't even remember getting out of the house...

Well, sitting around here and thinking about it isn't going to solve anything, might as well look for the police to take me home.

I stood up, holding onto the rock I had previously leaned on for support. Why the heck is there a giant rock here anyway? I glanced up at the rock and instantly froze in place.

Thi-this is... I stared at it for a moment then took a few steps back. No, this couldn't be the same one in the game. I shook my head, laughing a bit. What the heck am I thinking, this couldn't possibly be the same monolith in Avalon code. My friends might be right about me being too obsessed about the game. I smiled, remembering the look on their faces when I wouldn't shut up about it. I would go on and on about how awesome it was and they only got me to stop talking by taping my mouth shut. I snorted a bit at the memory.

Though this place does look a lot like it. Heck, it even has a tree right there! I shrugged. Oh well, no point in thinking about it.

I glanced around to see if I could find any kind of road or sign to lead me to civilization. Nothing. Just grass everywhere. And me being bad at directions isn't helping.

"Great, just great." I sighed. Then I caught a glimpse of something shining just a few steps away. Curious, I started walking towards it.

Once I reached it, I crouched down to get a better look at it. It sort of looks like purple armor, well... what's left of it anyway. Did someone do a cosplay of a knight or something? Strange of them to leave it here though... One of it looked like a helmet. I reached down and grabbed it. It was cool against my hands and was actually a bit too heavy to be mistaken as paper... but then again, it _did _shine a moment ago. Whoever cosplayed this must have been really rich or just took cosplaying _very_ seriously.

I looked back at the other parts and saw that there was a few grass that were a bit burned. I looked around then saw that there was a large part of the field, not too far away, that was greatly missing a_ lot_ of grass.

"... what the heck happened here?" I gaped. I stood up and looked back to the place I had woken up from and saw the clouds ,which were obstucting my view before, was now slowly moving away.

I stood in shock as I gaped at the scenery that was really familiar. I dropped the helmet that I was holding, but I didn't care. I was too busy staring at the castle that was just beyond the cliff... but it wasn't just any castle. It was a castle I've seen many times on screen. It stretched up to the sky in all it's glory. There was no mistaking it...

It was Franelle castle.

I don't know how long I stood there just staring at it, but I didn't really care. I stood there for a few more seconds until my legs finally gave in.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself by taking deep and I mean _deep _breaths. Okay, relax Myhrra. I'm probably just dreaming. Yeah, that's it. I'll probably wake up any minute now. I nodded to myself and opened my eyes again... wait, when did the sun go down?

I blinked. Then I suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. I fell to the ground, starting to fall unconcious as I hear footsteps coming closer.

Then it all went dark.

...

My face is wet.

I opened my eyes. And the first thing I saw was the had a lot of cracks and there were some water dripping from it, which I guess explains why my face was wet.

I sat up, wiping my face. Where am I? I glanced around the room I was in. It was fairly small but I could still move freely. It had walls made out of brown rocks, and I don't think those are classified as bricks. There was a big heavy-looking metal door, it was sort of dark in the room too. The only thing from keeping the room lit was a small window at the side. It sort of looks like a prison cell...

I leaned against the wall, running a hand through my hair. My hand stopped when I felt a lump at the back of my head and there was something wet and sticky... I placed my hand in front of my face to look at it. There was _blood_ on my hand...? I instantly paled at the sight but I stopped myself from vomitting though. What happened...?

I tried to push the image of my bloody hand to the back of my mind, then closed my eyes to think. I remember waking up in a field of grass, picking up an armor, then I... saw Franelle castle. I frowned, could I really be inside Avalon code...? and wasn't I knocked out from behind too?

I sighed. "... Someone, _please_ tell me I'm dreaming." I mumbled to myself.

My head shot up when I heard someone knock on the door.

"Eat up, kid." A husky sounding voice said. He slid the tray of food under the door then started to walk away.

"W-wait!" I cried out desperately.

I heard him stop walking. " What?" he asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

I winced a bit. "U-umm... Where am I?" I asked nervously.

"... The Waissen Empire Jail facility." He said bluntly. Then started walking again.

I stared at the door my mouth slightly open. So I really was in Avalon code... I groaned. And I somehow ended up in the enemy territory too.

I looked up at the ceiling and tried to organize my thoughts. And the only question that kept repeating itself in my mind was...

I sighed. "... What the _heck_ have i gotten myself into?"

**Thats the end of the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if my chapters are short though. Oh and I kinda forgot to mention this yesterday, but maybe you already noticed Myhrra is a GIRL. But if you didn't then that's ok, at least now you know. :D I hope you read my next chapter when I update it!**

**Please tell me if there's anything wrong with it or if there's something you don't understand. and Thank you for reading it till the end!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm really sorry for taking so long, please forgive me! And Thank you for reading my story and for the person who reviewed my story I appreciate it a lot! :3 I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry if there are wrong grammars or spelling in it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avalon code nor are the characters mine, only the OC is.**

The Waissen empire jail facility...

A few hours had already passed since I woke up and my mind was pretty much like hell right now. I sighed as I leaned my head against the wall. Well, one thing I was sure of was that this was definitely _not_ a dream.

Based on what the guards told me (*cough*eavesdropped*cough*), I was taken prisoner for "killing" one of their knights. Which I most certainly did not, I ain't no murderer! I'm innocent I tell ya! Innocent! ...Ahem...

Anyway...

For now, I was trying to digest the fact that I was inside one of my favorite games. A lot of questions were running around my mind right now. Should I be happy about this? Or should I freak out? How did I get here? More importantly, how do I get home? Do they have soft drinks in this world? Why did I end up in this game? And why do I here my door opening?

I opened my eyes and glanced up at the door. A man wearing gray, heavy-looking armor was standing near the entrance of the door. He wore a strange looking helmet which was also gray and held a red spear with a golden spearhead on his left hand. But what really caught my eye was the blue _skirt_ he was wearing. My shoulders shook as I tried to prevent myself from laughing. I don't know why I found it funny, I just did. After a few seconds, I finally regained my posture and looked up. He was giving me a confused look which just made me burst out laughing. Well, _that_ sure helped my situation right now.

After my laughters subsided, I wiped the tears that had formed in my eyes away. He was definitely pissed at me for laughing at him, I'm honestly relieved he didn't stab me while I did. Heck, for all he knows I'm just laughing at him for no reason.

"Get up," he snapped. Yup, definitely pissed. I reluctantly stood up from my spot, wobbling a bit as I did. Man, how long was I just sitting here anyway? _More importantly... _I glanced back at the guard, _... what's going to happen now? _

"Follow me," he grunted then started walking out the door. I stood there for a moment then slowly went my way to the door. I peeked at the side of the door and saw that he was waiting for me. Impatiently, I might add. I stepped out of the cell and followed George when he started walking down the hall.

...okay his name isn't really George but I can't just keep on calling him "guard" all the time. And it was the first name that came to my mind so... forgive my lameness in naming.

We walked down the hall in silence, save for the noise that George's armor was making.

...

...

...

I sighed. _What am I supposed to do now...?_ I glanced up at George , who's back was currently facing me. It was tempting to try and hit him on the head... nah. I shook my head. I'm not strong enough to knock a _grown_ man, wearing a _helmet_, unconscious. But still...

I looked up when I didn't hear George walking anymore. I was about to ask why, when I suddenly heard a loud creeking sound. I was startled when George suddenly turned to me.

"Get inside," he gruffed. He stepped to the side, revealing a wooden door which was opened. I stepped inside the room and saw a big round table and two chairs. George motioned me to sit down so I sat on the chair right next to me. I looked up and saw George sitting on the other side of the table holding onto some papers. He started writing on the paper and kept glancing up at me. _What? Is there something on my face?_ I stared at him with a confused expression. I looked around the room to see if there was onything interesting... nope, none. I sighed.

After a few minutes he finally stopped writing.

"Name and age," he suddenly said. It took a few seconds for me to process what he had just said.

"...Myhrra, fourteen," I said hesitantly. No way am I gonna give my last name to someone I don't know... even if it is just a game. He waited for me to say anything else, but seeing as I wasn't going to talk anymore, he started scribbling in the paper again. I jumped a little on my seat when I suddenly heard someone yell at the hall followed by a large CRASH!

George cursed, something about 'new recruits' and 'clumsy'. He stood up from his seat then immediately went out the door, closing it behind him. I breathed a sigh of relief. I took a glance at the paper that was on the other side of the table. It wouldn't hurt to take a peek. I stood up from my seat and carefully went to where the paper was. I glanced up at the door to make sure George wasn't coming. Once I was sure that he wasn't coming yet, I took a look at the paper in front of me.

**Name: Mira ? **

**Age: 14**

**Appearance: Black long hair, brown eyes, weird clothes.**

What the heck...? I stared at the paper. "Wierd clothes?" I snorted. Says the guy who's wearing a tattered skirt. I looked at the clothes that I was wearing. I had a white oversized T-shirt on that has a sign saying "I'm with STOOPID" with an arrow pointing to my left. And I was also wearing a pair of green capris pants... Well, I guess it is a little weird. And my name was spelled wrong. I frowned.

I set the paper back on the table and glanced back at the door. _I wonder what's taking George so long, _I thought. I slowly crept to the door and turned the knob. Huh, it's unlocked... I opened the door slightly and peeked in it. I saw a few knives and swords scattered on the floor. I looked up and saw a boy who looked about only a few years older than me, if not the same age as me. He was wearing the same armor as George but he didn't have the helmet on. He was currently sitting on the floor and scratching the back of his head while smiling sheepishly at George. George's back was facing me but I could clearly see that he was irritated at the mess the guy made.

"... Really," I hear George saying in exaspiration. " How are you going to get bigger jobs if you can't even take these to the storageroom in one piece?" The boy laughed. "Don't worry old man! I'll be just as great as General Heath one day, you'll see!" He grinned. George sighed. "What am I gonna do with you..." He grumbled. "...And who are calling old man, huh?" George snapped, earning a laugh from the boy. I soft laugh escaped my lips as I watched them. I quickly covered my mouth when I realized what I did.

Both men turned their heads to my direction and I quickly shut the door. I scrambled to my chair and tried to calm myself. _What am I gonna do! They saw me peeking at the door! I'm doomed! I'm doomed! I'm DOOMED! _I thought as I took quick shaky breathes. The door opened. I gulped but I made myself look calm. George and the guy was standing at the entrance of the door staring at me. I looked at them innocently, slightly tilting my head to the side as if saying 'Is there something wrong?'. George sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and grumbling something under his breath. The boy just smiled.

George took the paper on the table and eyed me suspiciously. I gulped but kept a straight face. George turned to the boy and said something to him, but I was too busy mentally sighing in relief that they didn't gut me to death to completely know what he was saying. I blinked when I saw George walking away.

" He's just gonna pass the papers to our commander." The boy smiled, seeing my confused expression. My mouth shaped into an "O" and I nodded. I glanced at the boy and saw that he was staring at me, particularly my _face._ I squirmed a bit on my seat uncomfortably.

"... w-what? Is there something wrong?" I finally say after a few seconds of silence and him staring. "Huh? O-oh sorry! I just thought that you would be, well uh, a lot more _older_." He said awkwardly, "W-well since you took out one of the knights and all, I just figured you would be, well, older." He quickly explained, when he saw my confused expression. "...oh," I said quietly. And then we were back in silence but this time he wasn't staring at me anymore.

"...umm," he started, scratching the back of his head again. "... hi...?" he said awkwardly. I stared at him for a second. "...uh, hi...," I said slowly. I mentally face-palmed. What kind of conversation is this?

I sighed. _What am I supposed to do?_

**Done! Well, I didn't know where to end it so I'll stop it here. Ehehehe to tell you the truth I have no idea when I'll be able to update again but I'll try to be as quick as possible. Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please tell me any suggestions that you might have for me to improve my writing, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Ah sorry for taking so long ehehehe... Thank you for those who read my story and for the person who reviewed I really appreciate it! :D **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avalon code only the OC's**

"...so, uh," I started awkwardly. A few minutes had already passed since George left and, well... most of the time was spent in awkward silence. I don't know what came over me when I suddenly blurted out the most random thing in my life. "I like the color green!" ...but hey, it's better than the awkward silence, right?

The boy stared at me as if I had just said something random... which I did. My face started to heat up from embarassment, and I just start blabbering things which I usually do when I get embarassed.

" I-I mean t-there's nothing wrong in liking the color green right? It's just that it's so relaxing to look at well at least that was what my friends say but-" I abruptly stopped talking when the boy suddenly bursted out laughing. My face was absolutely flushed either from anger or embarassment for being laughed at.

I huffed, crossing my arms. "Ahaha... ah s-sorry I, pfft, di-didn't mean to la-haha l-laugh," He finished wiping his eyes. I just gave him a dead-panned look. No wonder George was pissed at me for laughing at him so loudly... even if he didn't know the reason why...

" My name is Daniel by the way, but you can call me Dan!" He grinned, extending his hand in front of me for a shake. I stared at him for a moment before softly replying, "... Myhrra." And shook his hand.

His grin just got bigger as we shook hands. " It's nice to meet you then, Myhrra!" He laughed. I blankly stared at him again. Is this guy for real? He was told that I was the one that killed one of his friends and he's acting normal, friendly actually. Even though I wasn't the one who did it, but still...

As if reading my mind he suddenly said, " Ahaha s-sorry, I guess you're probably weirded out by me since I'm an enemy and all..." he said, his voice getting softer and sounding a little hurt.

"N-no!" I quickly say, shaking my head. " I-I mean, I don't think of you as an enemy..." I said softly, "... I just thought that it's a little weird that you're so nice compared to George..." I quietly say, grumbling a little at the last part. George was never friendly, he always ignores me everytime I ask something. And it was kind of nice to actually talk to someone that doesn't call you 'trash' or 'scum' and just down right insult you ever minute.

"... Myhrra?" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw that Dan was looking at me. And do I see the color pink on his cheeks? I wasn't really sure since his expression changed so again he was smiling like before.

"What?" I asked. "Ahaha nothing, nothing. I was just wondering... who's George?" He asked still smiling. My face instantly turned red. He heard that?

"T-t-that's none of your business!" I stuttered, forcing my blush to go away. Dang it! If he finds out that I've been calling the guard 'George' all the time he'd most definitely laugh, and he might even tell George about it. I gulped.

He stared at me for a moment but decided to let it go and start another conversation. I mentally sighed in relief. "-id you do it?" I head shot up when I heard Dan talking again. "Huh?" I said dumbly. Dan stared at me frowning a little, which made me feel sort of guilty for not paying attention. "...s-sorry, I was just thinking about something." I smiled sheepishly.

Dan blinked then smiled again. "Oh, okay. As I was saying, How did you defeat the knight?" He asked, looking at me curiously. I frowned but quickly looked down. But Dan unfortunately saw it and started panicking a little. "Ack! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to say anything wrong! You don't have to answer it! I-It's okay!" He said, waving his arms around frantically. I stared at him for a moment before laughing softly. He stopped when he heard me, looking relieved. He gave out a small chuckle.

I sighed. It wouldn't hurt to tell him the truth... depending if he'll believe me or not.

"...I wasn't the one who did it," I said, looking serious. Dan looked at me surprised. Since he wasn't speaking, I continued. " I don't really expect you to believe me... at all. I can't blame you though, I mean, I _am_ an enemy to you and all..." I trailed off when I saw Dan... trembling?

I yelped when he suddenly bursted out laughing... again. I scowled. What the heck was so funny about what I said?

After a few minutes he stopped and smiled at me. I glared at him, annoyed. " I believe you." I blinked, taken aback by the sudden statement. "What...?" I asked dumbly.

Dan chuckled at my expression, "I said, I believe you." He smiled. I stared at him for a moment before breaking into a small smile as well. "...Thanks," I said softly. Dan simply nodded, still grinning.

You don't know how happy I was for having someone on my side. Err... well, I hope he's on my side.

I looked up when Dan suddenly stood up, very tense. I was about to ask what was wrong, before a voice that sounded familiar spoke. "So this the person that took out one of our knights."

I froze. I knew that voice... I turned my head to the door slowly. _Oh no... _I gulped.

"... General Heath." Dan murmured.

_...I am so screwed. _

**And Done! Uh, to tell all of you the truth I have no I idea **_**what**_** to call Heath. Should I call him 'General Heath' or 'Sir Heath' or something else, because I'm slightly confused. Thank you for reading! Sorry it took so long... again. I hope you review. Oh, and sorry that the progress of the story is... well, slow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uh... I'm still alive? Err well Here's chapter 5. Ahahaha... *hides***

* * *

><p>"... General Heath," Dan murmured.<p>

_...I am so screwed._

"Ah, Daniel what are you doing here?" Heath asked,his voice kind but still slightly intimidating.

I gulped.

"N-Nicholas told me t-to watch the p-prisoner until he c-comes back..." Dan gulped. He was so nervous that I could actually see sweat rolling down his face.

'_What am I going to do?! I never knew Heath could be scary! I always thought that he was like a big brother in the game! And George's name is Nicholas? No offense but he douesn't look like a nicholas to me so I'll stick to calling him Geo-'_

Heath's eyes switched it's gaze to me. My thoughts and I froze.

"So this is the girl," He mused loudly, stroking his chin. I gulped again and resisted the urge to hide behind Dan.

_Speaking of Dan..._

He was still sweating and his smile was sort of strained. I frowned. Why was he so nervous though shouldn't I be the only one sweating profusely? They're on the same team after all...

I turned my eyes back to Heath. Just to freeze up again.

'_Why the hell is he still looking at me?!' _ I mentally cried.

"What's your name girl?" His voice was sharp but still held a kind tone to it.

I jolted a little at the sudden question. "U-um, M-myhr-ra... sir," I stuttered out, adding the last one at the last second.

Heath nodded before turning to Dan. Said boy stiffened and staightened his posture but I could see his hands were shaking a little.

"You are dismissed." I started to panick. I don't want to be left alone!

I turned my head to look at Dan, my eyes wide as I silently pleaded for him to not leave.

I saw Dan make a quick glance at me. "But..."

"You are _dismissed_, Daniel." Heath repeated. I cringed at his tone before looking back at Dan.

Dan was shaking and I saw him gulp before straightening. "Yes, sir." He turned to me and I saw him mouthing the words, "I'm sorry," before leaving.

The sound of the door clicking close echoed through the small room. I was trying to keep a straight, emotionless face as I felt Heath's gaze on me. I forced myself to look up from the floor and meet his stare... which was sort of stupid. When our eyes met I instantly froze up... again.

_Come on Myhrra, say something! Anything to break this awkwardness!_

But (Thankfully) before I said anything stupid, Heath cut me off. "Follow me." He said before opening the door. And of course I followed him. He was pretty scary when he wanted to be.

I struggled to keep up with his long strides. Damn it, Why was he so tall?!

After a while of walking (*coughrunningcough*) I started to noticed that the walls were a lot cleaner than the ones before. There were more torches on the walls too. Heck, there were even a few paintings hanging! Where was Heath taking me?

I quickly covered my mouth with both hands, I accidentally said the question out loud. I saw Heath jump a little in surprise when I suddenly spoke before stopping. I stumbled a little when I tried to stop and I fortunately didn't crash on to him.

He turned to me, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What did you say?"

I started sweating nervously. "U-uh, I um, asked where y-you were taking m-me s-s-sir," I cursed myself for stuttering so much.

"No, you said my name." He said. _I did? Oh glob I _did_! _" How do you know my name?" He practically demanded.

"I, uh," _Think Myhrra think! _"... I heard Dan call you... that." Well, it was partly true, I _did_ hear Dan call him that.

His eyes were still narrowed at me as he contemplated what I said. He nodded before turning to walk again.

I mentally sighed in relief and started following him again.

Well, that was close...

"We're going to the training room," I almost fell face first from surprise.

Why were we going to th-

" I'm going to see how you deafeated one of our knights."

Oh...

_Oh! _

My face brightened at that. This is a good opportunity to let them see that I was innocent!

Training room huh... obviously Heath wants me to show my fighting prowess!

...

Which I do not have! Which is pretty much a good thing!

I cackled evilly in my mind. Once they see that I'm not a threat and how much I suck at fighting, they'll let me go! This plan is brilliant! Brilliant I tell you! _MUAHAHAHAHAHA-!_

_...Myhrra your crazy is showing._

I sighed. The stress was getting to my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Erm... to explain my absence... I was lazy? I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! TT^TT<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha! I'm aliiiiiiiiive~! ... For now /shot. Well anyway, here's chapter 6~!**

'_Mommy help me!' _I cried inwardly, as I ran away from the buff guy holding a meat cleaver.

Said guy growled when I kept on (barely) avoiding his blows.

"Stop moving you stupid rat!"

"Are you nuts?! Why the hell would I do that!"

I screamed when he swung at me.

"Why do you even have that?!" I shouted, narrowly dodging a hit to the head.

After a few minutes of running, dodging, and screaming...

I found myself cornered. Swell.

"No where to run now, girly." The meaty guy sneered. I gulped. I tightened my grip around the bokken that Dan had thrown me before taking a deep, deep, and I mean_ deep_ breath... that I ended up choking a bit.

How smooth...

Well anyway, I'm pretty sure you're wondering how I ended up in this situation huh?

_Fifteen minutes ago..._

"We're here." Heath announced as I stopped to marvel at the huge, and I mean _huge_ door in front of us. I couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated somehow.

Heath opened the door and waited for me to step inside. I gulped before slowly entering with Heath following behind me. I heard the sound of swords clashing and some corny battle cries. The room was wide and had shelves that held a lot of different assortment of weapons. Though I was more interested at the swords section ( I like swords, okay? They're just so cool...).

I was snapped out of my observing the place when Heath passed me. I watched in awe as all the people (except me) fell in line and saluted at the same time as everyone else. It was cool yet creepy at the same time... It all felt so scripted.

I saw Heath give a curt nod before turning towards an older looking man. He was wearing the same tacky knight outfit but without the helmet and he held some kind of walking stick. He looked about the age of 60 or something and I could a see gray coloring his hair and beard. He had a friendly smile on when Heath approached him.

Both of them shook hands and I saw Heath jerk his head towards me. The old man's eyes turned to me. I just stared back dumbly, too shocked to do anything. He looked a lot like my grandpa...

He smiled at me before turning back to Heath. I resisted the urge to scratch the back of my head in confusion. What the heck was that all about?

I stiffened when Heath started walking back towards me with the old man behind him.

"I shall take my leave now." The old man nodded as Heath walked pass me. The sound of the door opening was heard but I couldn't look back to see if Heath really left. I was still too busy being staring at the old wrinkled face of the man in front of me.

I don't remember much about my grandparents but I've seen a lot of pictures of them at home. My mom used tell me that whenever she and dad left to go to work my grandfather would look after me. And I remember seeing him with a smile that would always seem so warm...

My thoughts were cut off when the old man suddenly chuckled. I blushed when I realized that I was staring at him. I looked down at my feet feeling really embarrassed.

"I know I'm old but there's no need to stare my girl," His voice was kind and sounded very grandfatherly to me. I blushed even more as he chuckled louder. He coughed a bit before smiling at me again. "I guess you're wondering why you're here, aren't you?" I blinked before nodding slowly. Well, I really wasn't but now that he mentioned it...

He motioned for me to follow him. "I'm curious as to how you managed to defeat one of our best knights since you, my girl, look like a pampered princess with no knowledge in fighting at all." He stated. I couldn't help but feel depressed at that.

It may be sort of true but that didn't mean it didn't hurt though. Not my fault that we didn't really need it on earth...

"So I will test if you really are the culprit or not," He continued, completely ignoring my cloud of gloom. "But I really do hope you know how to fight my dear," He said in a cheery voice. He stopped walking and turned to me smiling. That smile wasn't like the ones he had before though... it made my blood run cold.

Before I knew it I was shoved through a door. I yelped as I landed on the ground roughly.

My eyes widened as I heard him say, "Or else you'll die." The door shut close. I froze when a huge shadow loomed over me.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" I heard someone sneer behind me. I shrieked when I saw a big meaty guy with a meat cleaver on his hand. I scrambled away from the guy as he raised the meat cleaver to no doubt hit me.

I screamed when I felt the meat cleaver graze the back of my head. This kind of thing continued for a while with me dodging and the fat guy trying to swipe my head off... until I tripped.

Tears pricked my eyes as I felt the ground leave cuts on my hands and shoulder. I heard the guy laugh as he raised his weapon above his head.

'_This is gonna hurt..._' I thought as I tightly shut my eyes.

"Myhrra!" My eyes flew open as I heard a familiar voice.

'_Dan...?'_

A brown blur passed by my head and the man cried as it hit his face. He dropped the cleaver and clutched his face in pain. My eyes landed at the thing Dan threw. It was a... wooden sword?

"Dammit Myhrra! Don't just sit there!" That snapped me out of my stupor and I quickly grabbed the bokken as the guy swung his fist straight to my gut.

I coughed as I felt all the air in my lungs leave. I skidded away a few feet from the force of the punch as the guy grabbed his weapon again. "I'm going to kill you girly!" He barked.

"Yeah, I think we've already established that," I coughed while I struggled to stand up. But I immediately regretted saying that, since it only made him want to kill me more. He growled and charged at me like a bull.

'_Mommy help me!'_ I cried inwardly (And Outwardly), as I ran away from the guy with a meat cleaver.

And now we're back to where I was. Cornered.

My hands were trembling as I held the bokken tightly. It was nice of Dan to try and help me by giving me this but there was just one problem...

'_I have no freaking clue how to use this!' _I mentally screamed.

The guy let out a boisterous laugh as he pointed his cleaver at me. I raised the bokken slightly like the ones I see anime characters do when guarding. "What are you gonna do with that stick, girly? Whack me to death?" His laugh was starting to tick me off.

"Well yeah actually," I _really_ need to keep my stupid mouth shut. The guy swung at my head again and I tried blocking it with the bokken. Which was seriously a bad idea. I yelped when it connected with my bokken.

My hands stung from the cuts I gained by tripping. And it hurt like _hell_.

His foot struck out and connected to my side. I cried out in pain as I tumbled to the side like a rag doll. I coughed out the dirt in my mouth as I struggled to stand. Man that hurt...

The bokken slipped from my hand as I felt his leg kick my already bruised side again. And again. And again.

Well, there goes most of my ribs...

The guy laughed maniacally as he placed his foot on top of my chest. "This is what you get for messing with our kind, you pesky human!" I heard a few cracks when the guy inserted more pressure to his foot. I coughed and felt blood trickle down the side of my mouth as I vainly tried to lift the guys foot away from my breaking ribs.

'_Why the hell is this guy so heavy?!'_ I cried when he stomped his foot. My hands gave out and fell to my side as he continued to stomp at me. I felt my fingers brush something. _The bokken_.

"You know..." I coughed out. The guy stopped, surprise painting his face before returning to an ugly sneer. "What?" He growled, putting pressure on his foot again.

I grit my teeth in pain. "You should start smiling more," Now he just looked confused.

"'Cause you won't exactly attract ladies with that kind of face," I wrapped my hand around the bokken.

"What the hell are you blabbering about, human?" He growled again but I could tell that he was still confused since his foot was loosing pressure.

"A-and you wouldn't want to-to-to ah forget it!" I swung the bokken with all the strength I could muster.

"Wha-!" The guy howled in pain when the bokken connected to his face. He stumbled a few steps back and I struggled to put a lot of distance between us.

I winced when I stood up. Yup, I definitely have broken ribs.

"I'm going to kill you-!" My eyes went wide when I saw the guy being surrounded by some kind of purplish black _thing_.

"Wha- What the heck is that?" I screeched.

I watched in slight awe and horror as the meaty guy turned into some kind of bull. Smoke came out of his nostrils as he got ready to charge at me. I rolled to the side, screaming as he ran passed me. I ignored the stinging pain on my stomach as I barely dodged his horn from impaling my side.

'_Dammit! Why was he so fast?!' _ I thought as I ran. '_But I can't just keep on running_,' I was running out of breath and my ribs weren't helping either.

"Gah!" I cried when I felt the horns dig through my back. I tumbled to the ground, letting go of the bokken in the process. Dammit hand! Stop letting go of my only hope in surviving this!

There was a loud crack and I felt all the color in my face go. The bull-man broke the bokken in half... Well, there goes my hope of living.

'_Goodbye world and all that inhabit it.' _ Okay, that was a little bit too melodramatic. I tightly shut my eyes and waited for the pain. '_And hey maybe I'd be lucky and feel nothing at all.' _Yeah right.

_I... I can't die here._

I felt tears prick my eyes.

_I still need to go back home!_

I felt something stir inside as I opened my eyes. I grabbed what's left of the bokken and quickly rolled to the side as I avoided being stomped to death. '_That's right, I can't die yet_.' I thought with a new found determination.

"Hey ugly!" I shouted. Despite the situation, I couldn't help but give a smug look. "Come and get me."

The Minotaur charged. My whole body shook from exaustion but I forced myself to hold my ground. I raised the broken bokken as the beast continued to charge.

"This is gonna hurt," I mumbled, raising the piece of wood above my head. I let out a pained cry when the beast barreled straight on to my stomach. I could feel the horns pierce through my skin but I ignored the pain and held the bokken tighter. With a last cry, I plunged the broken wood at the monster's back.

It thrashed around and I was once again tossed aside like a rag doll.

"This cannot be!" The monster yelled as it started to fade, "I refuse to be defeated by a mere human!" It let out one last roar before dissapearing entirely.

I... I did it? I won?

"Huh... I... I guess I... did," I groaned as I clutched my side in pain. Well this sucks.

I heard someone clap slowly but I didn't have the energy to see who it was.

"Marvelous! You exceeded my expectations, my dear! I really thought that you would die," I growled when I recognized the voice. "My! You look awful!"

'_Who's fault do you think it is huh?_' I scowled at the old man but he just let out an amused chuckle. My vision started to blur but I was sure that he was smiling creepily at me.

"Congratulations, Myhrra." I felt a shiver run down my spine. "And welcome to _Avalon code_."

My vision turned dark.

**Well... that was long. I hoe you enjoyed the not-so-much-of-a-fight Fight. XD That was really hard to write, you know.**

**And now I shall give you a slight preview of what's to come in later chapters~!**

"Y-you're..." I stuttered as I pointed at the very person I wanted to avoid in this war.

Tia tilted her head to the side in confusion. "H-have we met before, miss?"

"I-you-but!" And then I fainted.

**Haha! I know, It's really short~! /shot Well, see you again!**


End file.
